Betrayal
by I.S.Teigen
Summary: Lissa made the ultimate betrayal. She slept with Dimitri. Story starts from between Dimitri being turned back and the queen being killed- though she didn't. Rose leaves to reconnect. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU

Summary: Lissa made the ultimate betrayal. She slept with Dimitri knowing there might be a chance for Rose to see- and she did. Rose talked to the queen about not wanting to be a guardian- wanting to live in the real world, and left. This takes place in spirit bound, before the queen died but after Dimitri turned back.

* * *

Have you ever felt betrayed? Like your soul just got sucked out of your body? You feel like you can't breathe, like all you want to do is lay down and close your eyes like you don't exist. I feel like that right now. You see I'm Rose Hathaway, I'm a badass, I'm a fool and I'm a stupid stupid stupid person!

You think you know someone but then you don't. I've known Lissa Dragomir since I was five and now I'm 18. I'm 18 and I'm leaving- for good hopefully. I talked to Adrian about it and he supports me- he's sad I'm leaving him again but I promised I would let him know where I'm going and that he can visit me in my dreams as many times he'd like. I was leaving for New York- cliché right? But Adrian said he had a two-story apartment there that I could live in- he didn't know why he bought it- he's never been there in the last three years and I could still use the card he gave me when I left for Russia since it was a gift of sorts…

Now- on to why I'm leaving with my two suitcases. It happened this morning- _I was on my way to Lissa's when I got dragged into her head, I could feel that she had tried to block me but couldn't. She was in bed- naked so I figured she was with Christian but then I heard a different voice- a soft one and wiser but darker. I knew that voice; I could've recognized it everywhere. It was Dimitri's. He was moaning and she was moaning. Grunting, screaming each other's name and then I flew back to reality. I couldn't stay here, I had to leave. First I told Adrian- then I talked to the queen. To be honest I think she was sad for me leaving, don't ask me why 'cause I have no idea- but she let me go and I was grateful. _

I was brought back to my room by knocking on my door. It was Adrian, he looked sad. I had packed my bags and all I had to do was get a ride to the airport. We didn't say anything- I had broken up with him- telling I had to reconnect with myself before I got together with anyone. All I did was giving him a hug before I locked the door and gave the key to him. I hadn't been

crying since I found out. I couldn't- not here. There was a car waiting for me by the gate; An SUV to be specific. Mikhail Tanner were supposed to drive me he gave me a smile when he saw me and a hug, we didn't say anything either. I turned to Adrian giving him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug, I didn't let go until I heard someone call my name "ROSE!" it was Lissa. I

looked up and she was with Dim- Guardian Belikov. I looked at Adrian and he shooed me into the car. Before they could reach me we were driving. I looked out the back window and saw Adrian wave his hand while a tear slipped down his cheek. I knew now that I was leaving this place- FOREVER!

PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter will be up soon I hope : D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

5 years later.

It's been a while since I last saw Adrian- he's visiting me all he can but now it's been a year. I live in New York, a beautiful place where I got "discovered" a week after I arrived- Literally a week after.

_I was doing some sightseen in the city when I saw a crowd by a fountain so being me I went over to see what it was all about. I think it was supposed to be a photo-shoot of some sort but the photographer and some other lady were running around screaming "where is she, we can't do the shoot without her" and then "we'll do the shoot with a different person, but we'll have to do it _

_now" they were talking some more so I just left but someone yelled "WAIT" I turned around and the crazy persons came running at me and dragging me to a room- more like a tent of some sort and started undressing me and doing my hair and makeup. I just went along- I mean I didn't know what to do I'm not a model, though once when me and the princess lived on our own I got asked _

_if I wanted to model for someone famous but I can't remember who. "What's your name dear?" the photographer asked me I then realized I was by the fountain and I was wearing something different than I was before. I had a high ponytail and I wore a black woman suite, black with golden and bronze patterns all over it. The pants and the jacket- though I didn't have anything under _

_the jacket- were really nice and it was so comfortable. He had asked me something, oh right- my name. "Rose Hathaway" I said. "Well Rose, this is your lucky day this shoot is for Alexander MxQueen, Burberry and Prada so have fun and give me some good shots" he smiled at me "now love, would you mind standing on the edge of the fountain and pose for me but make it naturally" _

_he said. "Your British" I told him but he just smiled at me and nodded. I don't know how long I stood there posing but I was directed to change the clothes and to stand by a different place time and time again. At the end he came to me and said "Richard Warren not British just love the accent and I would love to do a shoot with you again sometime. Here's my card and give me a call and we'll _

_set a date" he spoke with love- not for me but like I had just made his day and that made me smile. _

After that meeting I called him two days later and we sat down to have a coffee. He brought me to different places where designers worked and I met with all of them- not literally but A LOT!. I know it's cliché that you come to a big city and then you get discovered and blah blah blah- but it really happened. I got great friends- gay friends that tried to hook me up with

other dudes. The most surprising is that I met another dhampire that ran away so she didn't have to become a guardian. Her name is Juliet and she knew Kung Fu so she taught me some moves and by now I'm an expert. When we spar no one can win cause I know all her moves and she know all mine. I told her about what happened, why I left and she said that she didn't

care. She didn't graduate but I did so I'm technically a guardian still- I didn't give that up, I'm just not working as one. I'm working as A-listed model- I do sports clothing, fashion and underwear/ lingerie and now I know French and Italian, not fluent but still.

Anyway when I first came here I took a taxi to the apartment Adrian said I could use; and I did, still do to this day. I love it here and I have never been happier. I'm aloud to have friends, to love whoever I want and I can say whatever I want. Oh- and did I forget to mention? Six months after I left I got a letter from the queen asking if I was alright and if I had settled. She

had seen me on the cover of cosmopolitan and she told me I looked happy. I told her I was happy and that I had settled. I also told her about me being a model and that I couldn't that her enough for letting me go- she said she missed me and a month after she was at my doorstep giving me a hug. I was really surprised at that but after that day we have been like best

friends- she calls me "my grandchild" and I call her "grannie" weird I know but we keep in contact, we call and we write and visit. I have visited her more than once but not at court. Princess Vasilissa had a baby with Christian- God knows why I mean- why wouldn't she tell Christian she cheated? Anyway I'm on my way to court. The queen is dying and I got a call from

Adrian 24 hours ago. I'm glad I didn't have to do anything in the next three months though at the same time i'm so nervous to be back. I promised myself not to go back but Adrian said grannie had asked for me so of course I had to come. I'm driving down the road, the gate is right ahead of me and I'm sitting in my awesome Bugatti Veyron 16,4 Super Sport and I'm

nervous as hell. I packed my things in record time and was on the road five minutes later. I'm staying at Adrian's place. I told him I didn't have to but he insisted.  
I've stopped in front of the gate and a very familiar face stands on the other side waving at me. Adrian I wave back and then there's a knock on the window next to me. I roll down the

window and see Mikhail Tanner on the other side smiling. "ID pleace" I snort "Mikhail, it's me Rose. You know who I am I don't need to show it to you do i?" He blink and then smile "open the gate" he yells. When I'm through I step out of the car and run at Adrian. "It's so good to see you, I've missed you so much" I hug him hard then I release "It's good to see you too

Rose" I smile at Adrian "How is she?" I ask him "She's been asking for you" he says and step into my car. We drive to the clinic and don't say a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stopped outside the clinic and just looked. It felt like ages since I had been here even though it was just five years. It took me about a year before I could even say their names without feeling this ache in my chest that would hurt so much I would start to cry. I have been blocking Lissa for five years, still do to this day, though the darkness still leak into me. I started

doing yoga after my first breakdown- I was with Juliet at the time and we fought through it. She learned me breathing exercises and I have never felt better after I controlled the darkness. I can't thank her, Adrian and grannie enough. Juliet was seventeen when I met her- she wanted to do something ells than being a guardian. I was nineteen, almost a year after I came to New York. I helped her get into Columbus and she's like a little sister to me- I send her money every month, even though she doesn't use it. She says she doesn't need it, that I

have done enough. If I was in her position I would've felt the same way. I'm 23 now- a grown woman.

"Rose, want to get inside and say hi?" Adrian asked me. I can never thank him enough either. I smiled at him and nodded. I didn't say much when we went inside. I saw the nurses look at me and whispering to each other. I held Adrian's hand all the way to grannies room. I waited a little before I looked at Adrian and went inside. Adrian had been very confused when I told

him we had become close- me and the queen that is, or grannie as I call her.

She was laying in this white and beige room that did not smell right to me- well I guess when I went to the academy I always got hurt and I always ended up in the same room… Anyways, she didn't look like herself, her hair was out of place and she was pale. Adrian was standing next to me- "what is wrong with her?" I asked. I could feel my eyes beginning to tear up but I

wouldn't cry. I. WOULDN'T. CRY! "She's sleeping now, I told her you were coming and she wanted to stay awake but she wasn't strong enough to keep her eyes open. She's just old- she's dying of age; an early age considering she's Moroi but it's nothing serious" he told me. I went over to the chair that was next to her bed and sat down. She didn't look like herself all gray

and old. She always looked good- she always had a glint in her eye. I took her hand in mine and just looked at her. I heard Adrian move a chair over to me and sitting down. I looked at him and I could see him struggling not to cry. He loved her very much; more than I do I just never realized it. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. I felt something wet on my head and figured Adrian was crying. I snuggled into him and let him cry- he needed it, I could tell.

I think we fell asleep at some point 'cause I remember waking up to something touching my hand. Grannie was looking at me, smiling. I smiled and sat up but then I forgot Adrian and he fell off the chair I would've laughed my ass of if it wasn't for the fact that grannie was awake. I sat up more and said "Hi, how are you feeling?" she was about to answer but Adrian got to

me first "good thank you, waking up on the floor is my favorite way to wake up" I just rolled my eyes at him and turned my attention at the queen. She was laughing- kind off. It was a laugh-cough; when you laugh and then you cough. I hadn't realized but it was a tray with a glass of water there, and I took it and let her have a sip. "Here, have some water" I told her.

After she drank some she spoke with a raspy voice "Grandchild, it's so good to see you" and smiled. "It's so good to see you too" I said I could feel my eyes start to sting. I breathed in before I continued "how are you feeling?" stupid question! "I'm filing like I've been in a hospital bed for days" she spoke "I miss the fresh air and the stars, but my dear nephew won't let

me go home. God, I miss my bed" she laughs. It's good to see her laughing; I've missed her so much. I remember the first time she visited me, I told her everything- from the academy and my trip to Russia and to Dimitri turning back and Lissa cheating on Christian. She'd seen them hook up before; they always meet at the same place at the same time. It's funny to think

about that Christian doesn't know about the cheating part. Adrian and I sat with her for hours, just talking to each other. I've missed this, talking. For the last five years I've become this fashion icon and a role model. I'm busy all the time doing a shoot or a music video or a runway show; but I've always taken time off for the family. I remember, Adrian called me once asking

me if I was dating Robert Pattinson which I was at the time. He was so overprotective I laughed my ass off of him; though it was sweet that he thought of me that way. Pattinson and I are great friends- AMAZING in bed but so is Taylor Laughtner. We were drunk and had a good time nothing more- it's not like it was a threesome- which it TOTALLY was but I'm not gonna

brag. Robert and I dated for about a year but we decided to split up and stay friends. I call him as often as I can but now he's off doing Twilight stuff… Glittering in the sun my ass; they look like they're been dipped in fairy dust! Anyways- back to Lissa the cheating whore. I'm not mad at her for doing what she did- I mean I thought it was a onetime thing but it turned out

to be a daily thing. I'm so angry at her, I feel so sad for Christian and they're precious daughter. Adrian told me she was Dimitri's daughter but since Lissa never told Christian about the affair he thinks it's his. God, I feel so sorry for him.

"What are you thinking about?" grannie asked me waking me from my daydreaming. "Oh, just me and about Christian and his daughter; he has no idea that Lissa cheats on him with Guardian Belikov. Why haven't you said anything to him?" they didn't say anything for a while. "Well, we figured since you left because of it, you should be the one telling him. In public or

in private that is up to you"

Huh- not what I had expected.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We left the hospital not long after. My back was stiff from sleeping while sitting and my shoulder was wet because of Adrian's drooling- man, my Gucci trench coat was soaked, damn him! Anyway, we had parked my car outside Adrian's building- he told me I could stay since he had five extra rooms he didn't use. Why he had them I have no idea. After I had packed out of my three suitcases and two big bags with clothes, shoes and bags +++, I had a shower and dressed into my favorite laze baby blue underwear and silk bathrobe I went down steers to see if he had something to eat. When I came down the steers and went into the kitchen I saw Adrian sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Since when did Adrian read the news?

Suddenly a light appeared on top of my head, I decided to have a little fun with him, since he's been so sad lately. God, I'm such a whore- but a fun one ;P

I stepped back so I was standing in front of a mirror and opened the robe a bit and made my pushup bra a little more pushup. I went into the kitchen as quietly as possible and stood behind him. "Whatcha reading?" I asked him. He leaped into the air and twisted facing me. First he looked at my face, and then his eyes started drifting downwards and lingered on my

cleavage. Then he saw what I was wearing, and his eyes if I say so myself, his eyes turned almost black._ Jeeez, how long has it been since he's had some?_ I thought to myself, though I must say I was proud of myself. I got him to think about other things. His eyes were still focusing on my breasts so I decided to have a little fun- "Adrian?" I asked him. "huh?" he answered. "whatcha reading?" I asked again. "The ca-cartoons" he almost whispered. God, this is fun. I sucked in a lot of air and then sighing saying "well, I was just going to get something to eat- I

hope you have food in the house" I went over to the fridge and opened it to find out there was nothing in there. I sighed and turned around to Adrian saying "Well, since you don't have any food in here, I guess we'll have to go out to eat. Now, I'll go and get dressed and I supposed you should too" I said and patted his cheek as I walked out of the room.

When I stood in front of my closet I didn't know what to wear. It's a warm Friday night in May so I decided to wear my short leather high waist shorts- black- with my Christian Louboutin

platform stilettos that went to just over my knees and a beautiful white fringed shirt with long sleeves from Dior and of course my Chanel purse where I had my keys, lip-gloss, sunglasses, stake and my phone and my diary. I wore my hair in a French braid that went from my wright side across my the back of my head and down on my left.

I met Adrian at the door and we walked hand in hand- or arm in arm- to the restaurant that was just around the corner. While walking I couldn't help but think about what the Queen and Adrian had told me earlier- they had wanted me to tell Christian that Lissa was cheating because this would show her that she wasn't all that innocent as everyone thought she was.

Since the day I left I have been blocking the bond- I don't know if it's still intact since I haven't used it in five years. I was brought back to reality when Adrian had stopped walking and asked if I was ok. I told him I was but I also asked him something. "Does the princess know that you, the queen and I know about the cheating?" We had started walking again, and he sighed before he spoke "no, she doesn't know- I haven't spoken to her that much since you left five years ago" he told me. "why haven't you?" he laughed "seriously? How can I be her

friend after what she did to you!- I've never been so mad at her in my entire life- well more like the six months that I had known her" he said again. I looked at him and then I looked straight ahead- when I did I realized we were about to go inside the bar/restaurant. I wonder if Mia still works here. I got my answer when I looked to my right- there she was standing at

the bar wearing a uniform and making drinks. I smiled. I looked at Adrian and told him to go ahead and get a table; I was just going to say hi to Mia. He nodded his head and smiled as I strode over to the bar. I sat down on one of the bar stools and waited till she would notice me staring at her. After about thirty seconds she did and went over to me and asked for my

order. I just looked at her- God how I had missed her. She asked me again and this time I looked into her eyes begging for her to recognize me. When she didn't say anything I turned on the Rose charm and gave her my famouse smirk and asked "what? You don't recognize me?" I asked her and then she "came back to life". She screamed and jumped up and down and

then came running over to me and jumped into my arms. We laughed together and held on to each other tight. Then suddenly she slapped me. "Ouch!" I said she glared at me before saying "I know what happened but leaving without saying goodbye and no phone call? What was going on in your mind?" she slapped me again. I coughed and then saying "ok, ok I

deserved that- but I don't want to talk about it here" I told her. She understood and I told her I wanted an orgasm – the drink- and a scotch on the rock for Adrian. Before I left I promised to catch up on our lives and then went to find Adrian. When I saw him I stopped walking- he was talking to the princess and Dimitri was standing next to her. I almost dropped the glasses

but didn't. I kept looking at Adrian begging for him to notice me and he did. He must've seen the look in my eyes but the one he gave me told me it was going to be ok so I went over to him and handed him his drink and then I sat down in my seat, completely ignoring the other too. After a while I realized no one was speaking and I looked over at Adrian taking his menu

and looking it over before deciding on some Italian pasta dish. I turned to the waiter- Lissa- and said "I would like the Italian pasta dish with some nice red wine to drink, what would you like, darling?" i looked at Adrian and asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Just wanted to let ShineDine know that i have read Last Sacrifice so it's ok for me if you decide to tell me about it xD**

**To be honest with ya'll folks- the last part of the book, I didn't know if I was reading a fanfiction or the actual book, though it was amazing!**

**Anyways- this is a Lissa and Dimitri POV- writing this, I don't know if it's going to be a long chapter or a short one or how long I was going to take writing this. **

Lissa POV

My life is perfect. I have the perfect husband, the perfect lover that I stole from certain brunette and the perfect daughter who's three years old, and is the daughter of my lover Dimitri. I can't tell her enough how much I love her. So basically my life is perfect. No one knows Dimitri and I sleep together, not even Rose- which is weird because of the bond- and not Christian-

no one. The first time I slept with Dimitri was the day Rose left court, left the life she had here and i was told – and all the other moroi and dhampire here- that her charge lived in New York and that she had to leave right away. Though I did think it was strange she didn't tell me goodbye. So imagine my surprise when three months later I see her at the cover of Vogue Italia

and several different shoots of her at Vanity Fair, Mode, Cosmo and more. I showed them all to Dimitri, Christian and Adrian and I can't even describe how Dimitri reacted. He threw the magazines all over the place and cursing in Russian took place not long after. He looked mad- and it turned me on so much!

When I got pregnant I knew instantly that it was Dimitri's. Don't ask me how I know- I just did. I told him and said I was going to tell Christian I was pregnant and that he was going to be a dad.

It had been five years since Rose left, and I have kept up with her modeling progress. She's become and A- listed model that get paid six million dollars per shoot and if it's a covershoot then it's up to eight maybe ten million maybe more. When she was dating Robert Pattinson I have to say I was jealous of her- though they were really cute together. I had never seen her that happy before.

I never thought I would ever see her again after she left five years ago, so you can only imagine my surprise when I saw her placing a class of scotch in front of Adrian at the restaurant and then sitting down next to him, taking the menu and then looking at me saying "I would like to have the pasta dish with some nice red wine- what would you like darling?" and then looking at Adrian.

DPOV

They told us that Rose's charge lived out of country and that she had to leave ASAP so she couldn't tell us goodbye. The last time I saw her was right after The Princess and I… well, let's just say we're been doing it for the last five years. Anyway, the last time I saw Rose was when she was hugging Ivashkov before climbing inside a car. We tried screaming her name to

make her see Lissa and I and she did but she didn't look happy at all; probably because she couldn't be Lissa's guardian, though it was a good thing that she got placed out of country so she wouldn't find out about Lissa and me. About three months later Lissa was going crazy because she couldn't find out where Rose was or why Rose wouldn't contact Lissa. One day I

was guarding her and I was standing at the wall- we were out in public- and then suddenly she screamed and I being her guardian ran over to her to see what the problem was when she was looking at a magazine, or magazines. They were all fashion magazines and for me I didn't know what to do but look at them and then Lissa when a magazine caught my eye- I have

no idea of what magazine it was but I saw that Rose was on the cover and then I looked at the other magazines and there she was, wearing fashion clothes and make up- posing- _Rose_-posing and SMILING at the pictures. After that we tried everything we could to get in contact with her but it was useless- we also went to New York to see her but we couldn't find her. The

queen wouldn't tell us anything and neither did Ivashkov. Lissa cried for hours when she realized that Rose didn't want to be found by us and when she found out she was pregnant she freaked out because she didn't know if it was mine or if it was Christian's. There's no guilt in what we do- we love it, it's exiting knowing that we meet up every day for our daily bliss. She

loves Christian, I know that but she has also told me she loves me. When her daughter was born I could see that she was mine 'because she had my eyes but she had Lissa's hair. Christian has no idea of what's going on, he was like "look honey- she has Rose's eyes!" I think that was the only time she was regretting the things we did but she soon got over it soon.

It was hard staying away from my daughter but it was something I had to do to protect the secret.

Lissa and I was on our was out of a restaurant after she had had a meeting when we saw Ivashkov sitting alone at a table smiling for the first time- that I had seen- after the queen had gotten sick. He was smiling again which took Lissa by surprise. We stopped to talk and we asked if was alone; the smile that came to his face just got bigger by the question and laughed

slightly saying "since when does I fly solo?" he asked. He was thinking about something and I was about to ask what when a person stepped up next to him handing him a drink and a kiss on the cheek and then sitting down next to him. She had her face down the whole time and took a menu and took a minute before turning to look at us. When she did I swear I couldn't breathe. It was Rose. And she was looking at Lissa asking her something- what she did made me so angry- SHE WAS TELLING HER WHAT TO EAT- LIKE SHE WAS A FREAKING WAITER!

**So I thought I was going to stop here and then start on the next chapter but since I haven't updated since before Christmas 2010 I thought I would make this chapter longer and put in a Rose POV instead of making another chapter so this one will be a long chapter- I think.**

RPOV

Watching The Princess and Guardian Belikov's reaction was the funniest thing ever! The Princess's eyes bulged out and her mouth hit the floor while Guardian Belikov got SO angry, so I decided to kid around a little more. "Oh hush, no need to be mad Guardian Gilbert, we're just having a bit of fun I know she's not the waiter" I told him and then looked at the Princess.

"You have to believe me, I was just going for a joke to lighten the mood, I know you're not the waiter, trust me- I should know Princess- Princess" I was snapping my fingers as in trying to figure out her name "AHA! Friredragon- Princess Firedragon, that's it" I put a hand to my heart and blowing air out of my lungs. "Guardian Gilbert, what's the matter?" I asked him with

wide eyes. "Uh- um-iuh-ihu- I'm not Guardian Gilbert- I'm Guardian Belikove. Rose you know that" he said shocked "and this is Princess Ozera Dragomir" he said pointing at Lissa. I looked at Lissa and widened my eyes as in "just" recognizing her I slapped my forehead and said "ooooooooooooooooooh, Lissa. Of course! I almost didn't recognize you standing there- you too

Dimitri" I said. I turned my head to look at Adrian; he was just amused and drinking. I turned back to Dimitri and Lissa saying "Well, as you can see we are having dinner so if you would please…?" I asked them.

Lissa and Dimitri left us alone so Adrian and I could eat.

I have to say that eating dinner with Adrian is fun- especially when you drink a lot. I had a lot of orgasms- the drink- and a few martinis, margaritas and sangrias- let's just say that when we came back to Adrian's we were pretty wasted. I think we spent an hour on a ten minutes' walk! Can you blame me? Meeting Lissa and Guardian Gilbert was not like I expected to be

honest. I think it would take a much more energy from me but I was wrong. I blame the orgasms!

A drunk driver + a drunk driver in a truck + a horn going full force down a distance + a lot of alcohol + a very drunk Rose in the wrong place at the wrong time= a hangover Rose.

**IM SOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HOPE TO PROMICE THAT IT WILL NOT TAKE AS LONG FOR THE NEXT ONE. **

**I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE START OF CHEPTER 6! **

**Please click the button saying REVIEW and leave some love in the commentbox :D**

I.$.Teigen


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Have you ever felt like you just want to die? Cause I have- plenty of times, when I have woken up after a lot of drinking from the night before; also known as a hangover.  
Tequila and I, not such a good idea, though I have the perfect cure – to get rid of the hangover; a long hot bath in a tub, coffee, and a bucket so I can throw up, and some painkillers for my aching body and fever, or greasy food. Though as a model, you would think I wouldn't eat greasy food because of the

calories, but since I couldn't eat doughnuts anymore *sad face* I had to get my craving for calories somewhere ells. But I am a Dhampire, and exercise two to four hours a day, sparring, yoga, condition and intensity. Well, not EVERY day, I mean I have a career that I have to take care of and sometimes my diary tells me I have a whole day or week booked with photoshoots or interviews, runwayshows, auditions ect.

I was just about to take off my robe and lay down in the tub- with the bubbles flowing and the candles alive with the scent of flowers and honey - when suddenly the door to my bathroom burst open and was shocked to see Dimitri standing there looking rather- what's the word?... Pissed? Why is he pissed?...

And why is he standing in my doorway to the bathroom? Though I have to say that I've always kinda thought he looked OMFG HOT when he's pissed I just stood there looking at him trying to read his eyes-well his mind really since he's just standing there. I sighed and started taking off my bathrobe when he

slapped my hands away. "HEY! That's rude- I was just going to take a bath!" and for some reason I sounded French (?) He just stared at me, still looking pissed. I was just about to say something when he held up a hand, closing his eyes and breathing out of his nose. "How could you?" he asked. How could I what?

**Here's where I've been stuck for the last months! I can't write the fighting scene- I just can't! I don't know why!  
So, I have come up with that I will not write the fighting scene- I'm sorry, but there will be a sparring scene. I know many of you was looking forward to reading it but I'm stuck- I can't seem to come up with the right words and when I do come up with the words it just sounds so weird! I hope you're not too sad, maybe I'll put in some flashbacks of the fight in later chapters but right now I really want to finish this chapter and start on the next one and I hope you can understand that Anyway… (June 22, 2011)Now that I have time to write I'll try to come up with something- be warned: it might suck!**

"How could you think that showing up here would be a great idea?" I was about to speak when he spoke again. "How could you possibly _think_ that coming back here, after all those years, it would be ok and then when you see the Princess you act like you don't know who she is! Like you don't remember her!

How sick is that, Rose? I taught you better that that. Don't you have anything to say for yourself? I looked at Dimitri dumbfounded. I don't think I thought a single thought before I spoke to him. "I thought it would be a great idea of coming back here to visit my grandmother since she's sick, maybe dying. I

thought of my family and FYI, I thought it would be fun to mess with the Princesses head because I don't care what she feels at the moment. Actually, I haven't thought of her _or _you for the last five years! I don't care how you feel, and I don't care about how you even felt when I left. And right now I want you

to leave Adrian's house before I yell _rape_!"

* * *

**So, I wanted to say i'm so sarry for taking so long before updating. I am writing chapter 7 as we speak... or write... anyways i'm ALMOST finished with chapter 7 and i have to say i'm really happy with it :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just HAVE to say that I really really am happy about this chapter. I'm really really proud of myself :) I hope you all like this and PLEASE review this chapter and chapter 6- that would make me really really happy :D **

**Now, I have to say that I might not update for a week or two because on Sunday 26th of June some friends of mine and myself are going to be camping for a week at a festival here in Norway called HoveFestivalen, and so i won't be able to update while i'm there because i won't have my comfuter. But if i'm lucky and have time tomorrow (Saturday 25th) i will TRY to update or at least start on next chapter. **

**So, QUESTION! Whom here are EXCIDED for the NEW season of TRUE BLOOD? I know I am :D**

* * *

Chapter 7

After Dimitri left, I soaked in the bath for about an hour before the water turned cold. I had been thinking about what I had been told threw letters and telephone conversations over the years. I knew from before I left that Lissa was cheating on Christian with Dimitri, and that Lissa's child(**just wondering, have I mentioned her name in earlier chapters?**) was Dimitri's.

Everyone thought her child was adorable. She's a she and she's about four years old named Alexandra Rosemarie Ozera Dragomir. Adrian told me that Lissa had missed me so much that she had decided to give her my name as a middle name. I wondered about how I was going to tell Christian about Lissa and

Alexandra and Dimitri. After fifteen minutes of going back and forth I decided to just go and visit them and be up front with Lissa and Dimitri. Alexandra should be in the kindergarten or something so I decided to get dressed and head over to their place. On the way over to their place I decided to have little

fun. I had been told that Lissa and Dimitri met up every day at the same place at 2:pm in a cottage in the woods so I decided to go over there and make a little movie or capture a picture of them since it was fifteen minutes to two. Five minutes before the time I hid behind the cottage and took my phone out of

my purse and placed it in the window. What I was surprised at getting was the warm welcome they gave each other. They literally jumped each other the moment the door closed and a minute later I was curtain I had enough.

I was standing outside their door waiting for someone to open. I had sent the Princess a text earlier telling her that I would like a meeting with everybody. I was really nervous, 'cause I had no idea what to say. I had thought about causing a scene, but then I thought of Christian and Alexandra and thought it just

would be to awful to do something that would just add to their pain. Adrian was proud of me. Grannie was proud of me,** I** was proud of me. I had told Juliet about this whole drama situation and she told me to be rational and that I shouldn't do something I might regret later in life. I felt awful. I mean, Lissa was

supposed to be my best friend EVER, and she knew I loved- at the time- Dimitri and then she went behind my back and did something she knew I would figure out some time. How she didn't realize that I left because I had seen her with Dimitri amazes me.

As I was standing here in my own world I hadn't realized that the door was being opened. Dimitri was standing there looking at me. For the first time since I met him when he came to fetch Lissa and myself, I couldn't read his face. He was staring at me and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I was swaying back

and forth on my feet awkwardly with my hands in my pockets. I decided I was tired of just standing there so I decided to speak. "So-"I breathed a laugh and continued "are you going to invite me in?" He stared at me some more before he stepped aside to let me in. I stepped awkwardly inside and continued

walking deeper inside the house. I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me as he followed me inside the living room. Right inside the living room I stopped. To my left I saw Lissa and Christian cuddling and to my right I saw Eddie and Mia. I was thankful that they were here. I realized that with them being here, this

conversation might be a little bit easier. They didn't realize I was standing there until I faked a cough. I saw Dimitri sending me a dirty look and I sent one back. When I looked back at the others I saw all of them sitting there looking at me. I laughed a little then saying "Awkward …" and smiled a little looking

down at the floor. God, why did I have to start getting polite? Damn you Juliet for teaching me manners! I tried again by looking at everyone saying "h-hi". Suddenly someone laughed and I looked to my left. Guess who it was- it was Christian. I hate to admit it but I did miss him. "Wow- I've never seen Rose so,

so…" he pretended to think a little by putting his finger on his chin then saying "so uncomfortable" he finished standing up and walking towards me. He opened his arms as he came nearer me and then hugging me. I was a little hesitant but hugged him back. "I missed you Rose" he said into my neck. I

breathed in my nose and then stepped back looking at him. I raised my eyebrow- yes I learned to do that- and said putting my hands on my hips saying "you're wearing Unbreakable by Khloe Kardashian and Lamar" I said as a matter of fact. "It suits you" I added then smiled. "I missed you" I said and then hugged him again. "I really did". He smiled at me and then put his hand at the small of my back and made me sit in a comfy chair. It was quiet for a moment

before I saw Lissa open her moth. "Hi, Rose" she said uncertain but smiled. I nodded at her and forced a tight smile. "You look nice" she said. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a low waist black skinny jeans and brown boots by Chanel, an awesome t-shirt from Moods of Norway, a black blazer from Burberry

where the sleeves stopped mid arm and some bracelets and a necklace with dark red nail polish. I had my hair up in a ponytail and a little makeup and of course I had a clutch. I looked up and smiled at her saying "thanks- so do you" and added a nod at the end. I looked over at Mia and Eddie. I grinned at

them saying "Hi, thanks for being here" I breathed a sigh and then spoke again "I really appreciate it, I really do". They both smiled at me saying "no problem". Mia added saying "you know… for moral support" she said with a smile. I laughed a little shaking my head. I raised my head looking at Lissa and

Christian. I sighed and then saying "so-" and then sighing again before continuing "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to meet me here" they both nodded. I didn't think it would be so hard saying this, but WOW. I seriously considered coming up with a lie right then and there but I knew I had to tell them

that I knew. I sighed again before trying again "I didn't realize this would be so hard, but you'll just have to be patient because I have to say this now or ells I'm worried I never will". I sighed again and was about to speak when I was interrupted by Lissa. She looked really worried, as did Christian. Lissa said

"Rose, whatever this is about, you can tell us" she breathed in before saying "no matter how bad this is about, you can tell us, we won't judge you" she said. I almost laughed as she said that. _Wouldn't judge me _I snorted. I laughed a little before looking in her eyes saying

"oh, trust me Lissa. This has nothing to do with me- anymore. This is about you and Dimitri's little secret- or should I say BIG secret" I saw Lissa's face loose color. Her breath hitched and then looked panicked. Christian sensing her change of mood, looked at her questionably and then looking at me. "What do you

mean, Rose? What are you trying to say?" he was starting to panic, I could hear it in his voice. Oh, how badly I wished not to do this, but he deserved the truth. I took a deep breath before looking into Christian's eyes finishing what I started saying. "What I mean Christian is that the day I left, five years ago I

saw Lissa sleeping and declaring her love to Guardian Belikove and him saying it back. And I'm sorry to say that they haven't stopped seeing each other. They meet at the same place at the same time of the day EVRY day. They have been doing that behind your back for five years and… and" my breath hitches

and it wasn't before then that I realized I was crying. "And WHAT, Rose?" Christian asked. I looked at him. He had tears in his eyes, and without me realizing it he had moved across the room leaning at the bar they had there. "And, Alexandra is not your daughter" I sobbed "She's Dimitri's" I finished. I felt someone

sitting next to me so I looked up and saw it was Adrian. _When did he come?_ I continued to cry and sob, leaning on his shoulder. He had his arms around me whispering sweet, sweet words into my ear. Suddenly I heard I loud scream and saw Christian throw a bottle of something that looked like an expensive

whiskey towards Dimitri- who dodged it but then suddenly was on the floor screaming with flames covering his body. "Christian, NO!" I screamed at him.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**I just HAVE to say that I really really am happy about this chapter. I'm really really proud of myself :) I hope you all like this and PLEASE review this chapter and chapter 6- that would make me really really happy :D **

**Now, I have to say that I might not update for a week or two because on Sunday 26th of June some friends of mine and myself are going to be camping for a week at a festival here in Norway called HoveFestivalen, and so i won't be able to update while i'm there because i won't have my comfuter. But if i'm lucky and have time tomorrow (Saturday 25th) i will TRY to update or at least start on next chapter. **

**So, QUESTION! Whom here are EXCIDED for the NEW season of TRUE BLOOD? I know I am :D **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D:D:D**

**Much, much love I. $. Teigen :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Suddenly I heard a loud scream and saw Christian throw a bottle of something that looked like an expensive whiskey towards Dimitri- who dodged it but then suddenly was on the floor screaming with flames covering his body. "Christian, NO!" I screamed at him.

I was out of my chair and running for Christian trying to stop him before he did something he REALLY would regret. I knocked him to the ground pinning him with his hands behind his back. Christian was struggling to get up and was yelling for me to let him go. I only held him tighter and whispered in his ear that he had to calm down or ells he would do something he would regret later. He only laughed at me and said the only thing he would regret doing was that he didn't manage to kill him for his betrayal. I then realized that he thought of Dimitri as if he was his brother. Well, at least that was before he knew of him and his wife- or soon to be x-wife- cheated on him.

I felt Christian start to relax so I let him go. He sat himself up and brought his knees up to his chest and sighed. The look on his face could only be described with one word. He was distraught. I knew he was in pain, his eyes were all blank and his skin was white as a sheet. I was sitting on my knees beside him pleading for him to forgive me for not telling him earlier. He didn't make a sound and I don't think he even blinked for about five minutes. I was looking over at where I thought Lissa was sitting but I saw that Lissa, Dimitri, Eddie and Mia was nowhere to be seen. I saw Adrian leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed. I think he felt me staring at him because he opened his eyes and looked at me. "They left for the clinic, Lissa healed him but…" he shrugged his shoulders and sighed. I, in return sighed as well. I looked back at Christian and saw that tears were pouring from his eyes, down his cheeks before ending at his jaw lingering, then falling to the floor.

After a while my legs started hurting so I shifted position and sat on my butt and put my arm around Christian so he could lean on my shoulder and closed my eyes. I think we fell asleep because when I opened them again the sun was starting to wake up outside and when I looked to my left I saw Christian looking at me; His eyes as dead as a headless strigoi. We didn't speak for a while and it wasn't before I felt my hungry stomach I realized I hadn't eaten anything at all that day. I sighed and stood up. I looked down at Christian and held my hand out for him to take. "Come on, I'm hungry and I suppose you don't want to sleep here tonight?" I guessed. Christian shook his head and took my hand standing up. He didn't say anything so I asked him if he wanted to go upstairs to pack a small bag.

Again he didn't say anything but nodded his head and went ahead to go upstairs. His shoulders hunched while he strode of. I shook my head and put my hands on my hips while looking around the room. It felt so empty and it was so large. I looked over at the couch and saw that Adrian was laying there asleep. He looked like a four-year old boy and smiled to myself. He pouted in his sleep! I went over to him and put a rug over him. He sighed and made himself comfortable and smiled. I smiled back. He was so cute.

I heard a creak and looked over to find Christian standing there with a bag hanging from his shoulder. My head fell to one side as I looked at him. "Are you ready to go?" I asked him. Nodding his head he said yes. His voice cracked for not being used for a while. I went ahead of him and when I was at the door I turned around. He was standing by a small table in the hallway and he was holding his wedding ring between his thumb and pointer finger. He stood there holding it for a minute before he sighed and laid it on the table before turning around and walking past me out the door. I stood there stunned for a minute before I went outside and started jogging after him. He was silent the whole way over to Adrian's.

As soon as we were inside we stopped walking. I looked at Christian and said "you can stay in my or Adrian's room if you want, and then tomorrow we can talk if that is what you want to do… or something ells. It's up to you". He nodded and turned to me giving me a small smile saying thank you and that he would take Adrian's room, not wanting me to have to sleep on the couch. I laughed a little and gave him a smile. We went up the stairs and said our good nights and went to bed.

The next morning, or night I woke up early by my phone ringing. I groaned and looked at the display and saw it was Juliet. I groaned again before turning over and sitting up. I didn't bother answering knowing she would call again as soon as she hung up so I took my phone and put on my robe and strode down to the kitchen knowing I would need a cup of coffee to talk to her. When I got to the kitchen I started the coffee maker and sat down on a stool waiting for the coffee to finish up. Just when I had poured myself a cup my phone woke to life again and this time I answered it. Juliet was like a little sister to me.

I was walking in New York when I found her with her backpack on her shoulder. She was a runaway dhampire who didn't want to be a guardian. I took her in and "of course" had she heard of me. She quick became my best friend and then we learned each other's moves when we were sparring and when my modeling career took off full force she became my little sister and manager.

We told each other everything, so of course she knew everything about me and I her. When I picked up the phone I knew at once that something exciting was going to happen. She told me that Hugh Heffner and Holly wanted me to be on their Celebrity issue. I was so excited that I jumped off the stool and starting jumping/dancing on the floor.

I heard Juliet laughing at the other end of the phone and then I asked when they wanted me to come to do the shoot. She told me that they wanted me in in two weeks and then my face faltered. I couldn't leave, I had to take care of grannie and I told Juliet that and then she told me that Holly had agreed to come up here for the shoot and then I got even more excited. We said our good byes and Juliet said she would be coming up for a little vacation in a week. I smiled as I sat the phone down. Then the shock set in. I was going to be on the cover of Playboy.

_SHIT!_

**Like? Yes- No? What do you think about Rose on the cover of Playboy? REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ!**

I am SOOO sorry for not updating : (

But, I am halfway through chapter 10, and when i am halfway through chapter 11 i will post chapter 10 and so on and so on... If i'm lucky i'll have SOME time to write at school, but i don't think that will happen much. But i am wondering if any of you have some sort of thoughts of the future for this story. I have it all planned in my head, but i'm curios to see what you guys have in mind :D

And a review would be nice. And not to be a bitch, i know i have much more readers then i have of readers who review my chapters, so it would be nice if most of you would review :D 

* * *

I don't know how long i was pacing the floor, but at some point Christian had come down probably to get something to eat. He cleared his throat and was leaning against the doorframe. I stopped pacing and looked at him. I think he was trying not to laugh and that made me mad.

"What?" I snapped at him. **That **made him smile- and laugh. I sighed and crossed my arms in front of my chest. This was not funny- and why is he laughing anyway?

"What?" I asked again in a more calm voice. This time I put my hands on my hips while waiting for him to sober up from laughing. Though it was annoying it was refreshing to see a smile on his face instead the blank far-away look that was there last night- or morning- I'm still on human time! He was about to say something when we heard the front door opened and closed. We looked at each other and then at the opening to the kitchen where we saw a very sleepy zombie walking Adrian walking past us and up the stairs. I wonder if he was sleepwalking.

"So, when I was coming down to the kitchen, you were pacing the floor like a maniac- what's got you so worried that you have to make a big hole in the floor?" he smirked. I huffed at him and turned to the fridge; I opened it and realized that someone must have been here stocking it while we were gone.

I started taking out eggs, milk and butter and then went to the cupboard and started taking out flour, sugar, cardamom and baking powder and then a bowl and a whisk and started cracking eggs. "So? What's got you so worried?" he asked. By this time I had started adding milk and flour. I was making pancakes. I sighed and turned to Christian and said "Juliet, my manager/ sister from another mister, called me this morning and told me that I am going to be on the celebrity cover of Playboy and for me- that is a big responsibility because their celebrity issue was the first ever that came out and on the cover was Marilyn Monroe".

**(I learned that by watching Keeping up with the Kardashian's when Kim was going to be on the cover) **I took a deep breath before turning back to finishing the pancake dough. I don't know how long we were standing there but the first thing that came out of Christian's mouth was "Playboy, huh?" he stopped and pretended to think before he said "so I get to see you naked?" I gasped and punched him on the shoulder before I threw some dough at him.

"It's not funny!" I huffed and turned to the stove and took out a skillet from the cabinet. It's was quiet for a while, while I fried some pancakes. It smelled really good. "So tell me Rose Hathaway, since when did you learn to cook?" Christian asked with interest. While making sure the cakes didn't burn I said

"Well, when I came to New York I had to fend for myself, so I actually just got a cookbook and read the inscription and just started…" I said. He just looked at me with a raised eyebrow before I continued saying "of course, I had to try a few times before I got the hang of it but by now I'm pretty good. Did you know I own a five star steakhouse in LA and one in New York?" I asked him. "Oh really?" he said in disbelief "Yeah, really" I said in return.

Christian and I sat by the kitchen table for almost two hours before I realized that I was still in my robe and underwear. We had been talking and laughing and it felt really nice but at the same time really weird talking to him like this. I mean, the last time I talked to him really was before I left and at that time I called him fire… fire something- I honestly can't remember! I excused myself from the table saying I had to get ready for the day and went upstairs to shower.

I washed, blow-dried and flattened my hair before I dressed fashionably and put on some some powder, mascara and lip gloss. As I was descending the stairs, I thought about taking a run, maybe do some sparring if I found someone willing and then maybe do some yoga. I looked at myself in the mirror on the wall before coming to the conclusion of that I had spent too much time getting dressed for just to ruining it for exercising. I would have to do that later in the day.

When I stepped outside I realized that it would be a nice night. When I looked up at the sky there were no clouds to see, only stars. I sighed and smiled and started to walk. As I was walking I got a feeling I was being watched and followed. I quickened my pace and started walking towards the clinic.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

_I am SOOO sorry for not updating : (_

_But, I am halfway through chapter 10, and when i am halfway through chapter 11 i will post chapter 10 and so on and so on... If i'm lucky i'll have SOME time to write at school, but i don't think that will happen much. But i am wondering if any of you have some sort of thoughts of the future for this story. I have it all planned in my head, but i'm curios to see what you guys have in mind :D_

_And a review would be nice. And not to be a bitch, i know i have much more readers then i have of readers who review my chapters, so it would be nice if most of you would review :D _

**I.S. Teigen **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_As I was walking I got a feeling I was being watched and followed. I quickened my pace and started walking towards the clinic. _

When I turned around i saw that even though no one was following me the feeling never left. I looked to my right and to my left, but no one was there. I looked at my phone to check the time and saw I had another hour before visiting hours started so I decided to take a stroll in the forest near the shield that surrounded court. As I was nearing the shield I thought I saw a body standing, and as I came closer I saw that the body- or person, I depends how you look at it- was standing outside the shield.

I went closer and then saw that it was a girl, but she was dead and she was a ghost- I think. She did look like it. She looked exactly like the way Mason did when he "came" to me. All invisible-like, though standing here in the dark made it look like she was real. But I knew better, I could feel the ache in my head. She just stared at me, and I stared at her.

I don't know how long this was going on but I could tell that she was going to leave soon. She was standing awfully close to the shield **(GOD! I hate writing the word **_**shield**_**) **that it made me wonder if it was intact or if it was starting to fade. I made a mental note to ask one of the Guradians, when I saw one. As I was about to step closer, the girl looked to her right and as I followed her gaze I saw a little boy walking- or floating towards her. He took her hand, and I could see that they were brothers and sisters.

As I looked closer to the boy I could see that he had some sort of hat on his head. He also had on a ragged shirt and shorts. He was barefoot. I looked at the girl and saw that her clothes were in the same condition, though all she had on was a dress of some sort. Actually it looked like a big potato sack. You know the big brown ones they used back in the day?

Yeah, that kind, she also was barefoot. Her hair was kind of messy but it was in a loose braid. They were skinny, you could see their cheekbones sticking out of their faces and you could see their knuckles on their hands and toes. It looked like their eyes were to pop out. To sum it up, it looked they both had a bad case of Anorexia. It was not a pretty sight.

I wanted to hug them though I couldn't. I know what you're thinking, "Rose hugging a child? The world must go under!" Well you see, after visiting so many children hospitals through the years, it makes you grow fond of them.  
They're eyes, were so expressive, they pulled me towards them. It was if they were compelling me to come closer, to step outside the shield. It was like I could hear their voices in the air whispering _"come closer, come closer, cooome to usss"._ Suddenly It was if I couldn't move. It was like something was pulling in me, pulling out of me and I couldn't do anything about it. Then it stopped, as if nothing happened and I felt fine.

Though kind of lighter, as if some heavy weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I looked around the place I was standing to see if someone had been watching, but no one was there. When I turned back to look at the girl and boy I saw that they were gone. Vanished. Though I don't think that was so weird ghosts do that all the time.

I stood there looking for a little while. I felt a little weird. Weird. **(In case you don't understand, she thinks that it's weird that she feel weird) **I felt my phone vibrating. I looked and saw that it was a text from Adrian, asking if I was on my way to the clinic. I sent back a text saying I was on my way. Before I left I realized I had to talk to Dimitri.

I met Adrian outside the clinic having a smoke. I lifted an eyebrow at him silently daring him to take the next drag. He dropped the cigarette on the grown stomping it before looking at me. I have a feeling he was looking at my aura because it was looking "around" me and not at me. He was studying it hard and I let him look.

When I sighed he looked at me "what have you been doing little dhampire? You're aura is light- well not light-light but light" he said. I looked at him weirdly before saying "I haven't done anything, though I do feel kind of _light." _I said with pressure on_ light ._Adrian looked at me some more before saying "when, keep up with what you're doing because it looks like it's working on your aura. I haven't seen it this bright before, not that it ever was but it's brighter" he shrugged at the end.

We had been sitting outside grandmas room for ten minutes, waiting for the nurse to finish taking tests and such. Did I ever tell you what her room looked like? Like a room in a hospital. Apparently, the nurses don't care if you're a queen or not. You get what you get, and you can't complain about it. Well, you can complain all you want about being IN a hospital bed, but you can't complain about the room.

Apparently grandmas bed is "too hard" and the pillow is "too soft" and the temperature in the room is "too high", because according to her "it's hot as a frying pan" in there. After she said that, the nurses checked her temperature and found out that she had a fever. Fifteen minutes later she complained that it was too cold. She's not worse, but she's not better either- though she has her days where she is able to be awake for longer than others, recently she's been itching to be outside, and breathe some "fresh air".

I'm hoping we can do that today. I'm going to ask the nurse when she comes out. I leaned my head on Adrian's shoulder and sighed. He leaned his head on mine and sighed as well. We sat like that for a while before Adrian spoke to me. "I think she's a little bit better" he said. "Yeah, I'm asking the nurse afterwards if I can take her out for a little while" I answered back. Adrian looked at me funny "What?" I asked. "You want to take her out? My, my, my Rose. I actually think that New York is doing some good for you" he laughed.

"First, for your information, you've known that for a while now and 2nd, I think it will be good for her. Getting some fresh air helps everybody" I answered back. We looked at each other before bursting out laughing. I don't know how long we just sat there trying to control our laughter and breathing before I realized we were being watched. Not far from us stood Dimitri watching us. "Hey, can we talk?" I asked before realizing it.

Adrian didn't want me to talk to him. I said that it was fine and that he had nothing to worry about and that it would only be a short talk. Dimitri and I walked down a corridor before stopping. For the first time coming here, I really looked at him. He was wearing his guardian mask, but I could feel he was tense. His shoulders were a little hunched and his hands were in fists. I looked at his face; he looked the same as always with his dark eyes and dark brown hair in a ponytail.

He was wearing his duster but under it I could see he was wearing a white shirt with a black suit jacket and black suit pants. To sum it up, he was wearing regular guardian outfit; though it looked pretty expensive, so I wouldn't be surprised if it was Armani. Being Lissa's boytoy will do that to you. He was even wearing patent-leather shoes! I had to laugh a little and I felt like I just HAD to comment so I said "Well, well Dimitri, you sure made it good for yourself" fore laughed some more.

But then I stopped and looked at him and said. "Look, I have to tell you something and I know that you may be angry with me about what happened the other day, but you are the only person I feel I can trust with what I have to say. Can you promise me that you will keep it a secret before I know more?" He nodded.

I nodded back and sighed before I continued "First I have to ask you, do you know anything about when the shield will be replaced, or if it will?" I asked. "They change it every now and then; they usually have regulars to put it up once every two weeks. Why do you ask?". Every other two weeks. Right. "Well you see, when I was walking over here, I had some extra time so I went on a stroll in the woods when I came across a body or person. I walked towards it and saw that it was a ghost.

It was a girl and she was standing really close to the shield which I though was odd and then a litte boy came and took her hand. I think they most likely were brothers and sisters because their eyes looked exactly the same" I breathed before I continued "but then it the girl looked at me again and then it was if I heard a voice telling me to go to them and then I had this feeling that something was pushing out of me, though everything feels fine right now and it did before" at this time I realized that I was babbling so I took a deep breath before I looked at Dimitri and said "so I was just wondering if you had some thoughts about the shield thing.

Cause you know ghosts can't come in unless the shield is down, but the girl and boy were standing so close it made me wonder if it was starting to fade or something". Diritri was looking at me; or staring, rather hard really. "I'm not mad at you Rose, to be honest I'm glad you told because keeping the secret was killing me. I want to say I'm sorry to you Rose and I would like for us to talk but now is not the right time.

About the shield thing, I can't tell you right now but I can hear with some friends of mine around here. About the ghosts thing, I can't answer that either. I'm sorry, and I'm glad you told me". I looked at Dimitri and nodded, and before I went back to Adrian we decided to meet up with him tomorrow morning for breakfast.

Grandma breathed in air as she sat in the wheelchair with a blanket over her lap. I had to laugh, before we went outside, grandma protested about being outside without having her hair done. It took her an hour before she was done, and she had to wear her favorite silk dressing gown over her favorite silk pajamas.

I called her a diva under my breath but she heard. She told me to fuck off and wait outside for her. Well not "fuck off" but to leave the room. I was sitting on a bench next her and just looking at her. There were people walking past us bowing and saying "my queen" while she was nodding her head and smiling back at them. We sat for a while and just relaxed and were surprised when she asked me what I wanted to talk to Dimitri about.

When I asked her how she knew about it she told me that Adrian had told her. I told her that I just wanted to tell Dimitri that I wasn't mad at him anymore. I was disappointed, but not mad. I had grown out love for him. Of course, I would always love him, he was my first love and I would never forget that. He would always have a special place in my heart.

I would never forget what he and Lissa did, but I can't hold a grudge towards them for the rest of my life, but when I was going to talk to Lissa about all of this I was going to give her a piece of my mind. I also told her I was going to meet Dimitri for breakfast tomorrow. While saying this I had been looking down at my lap and up at the sky. When I finished I looked at her and saw that she was looking at me. "What?" I asked. "I'm proud of you" she said. I smiled and looked at her. "Really?" i wondered. "Mhm- now let's get back to the clinic. It's starting to get chilly" she told me. I nodded and stood up, pushing her toward the clinic.

* * *

I hope you like it :D

I have the next chapter ready but i want to start with chapter 12 before i publish the next one. **Just so you have something to look forward to, Rose meets someone in the next chapter- though i won't tell you who- i think you will be surprised :D**

**I. $. Teigen **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_When I finished I looked at her and saw that she was looking at me. "What?" I asked. "I'm proud of you" she said. I smiled and looked at her. "Really?" i wondered. "Mhm- now let's get back to the clinic. It's starting to get chilly" she told me. I nodded and stood up, pushing her toward the clinic._

The next morning I was standing in front of the mirror. I had flattened my hair, pushed it back and put it in a high ponytail. It looked professional, next to my tailored light blue pants suit and light beige singlet. I wore a long black Chanel necklace and I wore the suit jacket unbuttoned. My shoes were black Chanel pumps. My make-up was light, just a thin coat of foundation and some powder- all natural and non- tested on animals- some liquid liner and mascara. I wore my favorite lip gloss and to finish my attire I put on my favorite black pearls earrings.

When I looked in the mirror I had to say I looked fiiiiiiine. I loved the suit, the pants especially. Instead of having straight legs it was skinny legs, so it was more formfitting. After I put my phone and lip gloss in my clutch and looked in the mirror again I suddenly realized how long I had taken to put my outfit together, and it wasn't even like I was going on a _date!_

After a minute or two thinking if maybe I should change I looked at the clock and realized I wouldn't have time. I rushed down the stair and to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee that I took two gulps of before I threw it in the sink and gasped in surprise when I saw Adrian sitting by the table reading a paper, though at the moment he was looking at me. "Don't you look nice" he said while his eyes roamed over me. It wasn't in a suggestive way, but it was in a- I don't know.

It was a look. "Yeah, I think I do too, and if you don't mind I have to go before I'm late" I said while I rushed to the door. "You're always late, Rose" I heard Adrian shout from the kitchen. "Fuck, you" I yelled back. As a reply I got laughter.

I was running down some steps- as best as I could considering I was wearing high heels- when I slipped and almost fell on my face, when I heard "Woah there" two strong arms helped me straighten and when I turned the first thing I thought was _"dear lord pleeeeeease don't be gay!" _because damn- he's hot! I must have just stared at him because I heard "hey, can you hear me? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" I shook my head clearing it before I answered "No, I didn't hurt myself. Thank you for catching me" I told him sincerely.

"No problem" he answered back with a smile that made me want to melt. After a moment I realized that I now definitely was late meeting Dimitri and that I didn't want to leave this blue eyed and dark hair angel that saved me from breaking one of my heels. "Well, thanks again, but I have to go" I said with a sad undertone I realized. "It was nice to meet you mr…?" "David Foster" he said. What a sexy name for a panty dropping voice! "Mr. David Foster" I said. The name suited him, _David Foster_ I purred inside my head.

I nodded at him and turned around and started walking. I turned my head and saw that he was still looking at me- or my ass rather so just for the fun of it I added a little sway to my hips. _"Oh, Jesus"_ I thought I heard from behind me, and it made me smile.

When I reached the diner I was going to meet Dimitri I realized I was twenty minutes late. _Damn! How long did I spend just staring at David Foster?_ When I went inside I saw Dimitri sitting in a booth in the corner with his nose buried in a book that I recognized to be one of his Western novels. It made me smile when I remembered I used to tease him about it. I tried to be as quiet as possible when I neared the table and sat down.

Apparently I hadn't been quiet enough because as soon as I sat down I looked up from the book. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I had a little accident and it made me late- I'm sorry" I said. "It's ok" he told me. _Ok? Since when is Dimitri Ok with me being late? _When I looked more closely at him I realized that he was relaxed, that he didn't have his guard up.

It was refreshing because the only time that I had seen him this relaxed was when he was with Tasha. It made me very happy that he wasn't in guardian mode when he was sitting with me here. As I was about to open my mouth to speak, I saw the waiter come toward out table. When he came to take out order I took a quick look at the menu and ordered a hamburger with fries and an iced tea to drink. Dimitri ordered the same. I know I wasn't the ideal breakfast but knew that I would burn the carbs later when I was in the gym.

Not that I cared much about my weight, but I was almost an addict to exercising. After the waiter left I turned to Dimitri who was looking at me funny. "What? I can't order a hamburger for breakfast? Is it illegal for me to eat unhealthy just because I'm a model now?" I asked him angrily. I was just joking and I could see Dimitri smile. He actually laughed a little. "So, let's talk" and talk we did. We talked about when he turned and all his feelings were put on lock down and all that shit about me being his very own personal bloodwhore.

I just let him talk and get it all out of his chest. I listened and sometimes I asked a question or two but mostly I just listened. We talked while we ate and drank. When he finished talking I looked at him for a while before I asked him a question that I was dying to get an answer to. "So, what I can't understand is why did you sleep with her, when you both knew what it would hurt me, and that it would be a hell of a good chance for me to find out through the bond that I have with Lissa?"

"For me it was comfort. The first few times I didn't put any feelings in any of the stuff I did with Lissa, but after a month or so I started getting back to the real me, I started feeling again and stopped feeling sorry for myself. I had to forgive myself for what I did to others but mostly for what I did to you. I realized that you had been right- it hadn't been me that did all those terrible things, it was the strigoi-me. I wanted to apologize to you, but you were gone and I had no idea where you were and Adrian wouldn't tell me.

But as time went by I started having feelings for her and her me. I can't tell you what Lissa's motives were, but I told you mine and I hope you can forgive me for all the things I did to hurt you. I will always love you Roza, I hope you know that" After Dimitri finished his little speech I realized he had tears in his eyes. I had never seen this side of him before and it really touched me.

"I forgive you, Dimitri. I did a long time ago so you don't have to feel sorry anymore. I'm glad that you're so much better and that you're back to normal and it really warms my heart. The first year in New York I really learn to grow up and be an adult. I learned so much and one of the things I did was that I had to forgive and forget but that didn't help much because I couldn't forget so I felt like I couldn't forgive and couldn't even speak as much as think your names without me almost bursting into tears every time I did but, about a year and a half after I came to New York I finally forgave, though I haven't forgotten- I don't think I ever can- I forgave you a long time ago, and it really was an eye-opener for me because after I forgave you it was like I could breathe properly and I could see so much more than what I had before in my life. I don't know how to explain it to you but it's what I felt.

And still feel. I don't know what to tell you, but I think I have to talk to Lissa and hear her side of the story- and of course I want to meet your little girl" I said with a wink. Dimitri laughed and said "ok" before he stood up. I actually gave him a hug before we left and to be honest, I have actually missed Dimitri.

_97,98,99, 100- 1,2,3,4_ this was the third time I was counting to a hundred. I was listening to Smashing Pumpkins on my iPod, and was counting each small jump I made with my jump rope. _67,68,69,70,71,72,73,74… _I had one more round of counting left. Before this I punched and kicked the punching bag for about forty-five minutes and after that I did pushups and sit-ups. I had been working out for an hour and a half and I had forty five minutes left for which I spent on running. If I'm lucky, I get to spar with someone when I get back.

Running always made me feel good. When I'm working I don't always get to run outside so I have to use a treadmill which isn't always as fun as running outside. I was on my last round around court and I was running through the woods. Running in the woods is really relaxing, even if you are listening to music.

It's the surroundings that make it so quiet, and the dark. It's not many of the guardians that run in the woods, which they should. It might help them relax more. I stopped to take a breather before I started sprinting the last part of the way to the gym. I turned off the music and breathed in the fresh air. As I was about to start running again I heard something.

It was like a sniff and a hiccup and I could hear it was coming from my right. I walked a little bit and heard the noises were coming from behind a huge stump. "Hello?" I spoke and the noise stopped. "Are you ok?" I asked. When I came around the stump I saw a little person- most likely a girl because of all that beautiful brown hair- with her little arms around herself while sobbing quietly. I sat down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder and said softly "hey, it's ok. There's no need to be afraid- hey, shh,shh" I tried soothing her.

She didn't stop crying. I took my arm around her and sat her on my lap and rubbed her back trying to calm her down. She obviously was very scared. After a while she quieted down. "Hey, you. Are you alright now?" I asked her. She nodded her head and leaned it on my shoulder. "My name is Rose Hathaway. Can you tell me yours?"

I asked her. She nodded again. And after a little while she looked up at me and I gasped; her eyes. There was only one other person that I knew that had those eyes. Except for his family that lived on the other side of the world! "My name is Alexandra Ozera" she said in a bell like voice.

* * *

Hope you like is, and pleeeeeease REVIEW! :D

I.$.Teigen


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"_My name is Rose Hathaway. Can you tell me yours?" I asked her. She nodded again. And after a little while she looked up at me and I gasped; her eyes. There was only one other person that I knew that had those eyes. Except for his family that lived on the other side of the world! "My name is Alexandra Ozera" she said in a bell like voice._

Alexandra Ozera was Dimitri and Lissas daughter. Or Christians daughter; I don't know, I really have to talk to Lissa about this. Sitting here looking at her I cannot understand how Christian failed to see the resemblance. "Hey, Alexandra, can you tell me why you were out here crying?" I said looking at her. She nodded her head, and I could see her eyes begin to droop.

"Daddy was not home, don't know where my daddy is" she said as a tear ran down her eye. I stood with her in my arms and laid her head on my shoulder. "I will take you to your daddy" I told her in a whisper and on a blink of an eye she was asleep. I started walking towards Adrian's place. When I came out of the woods I walked for five minutes before I reached "home". When I got home, there were no one to be found so I went up to my room and put her on my bed and tucked her in before I went to my closet to find some sexy lace undergarment before I went to take a shower.

Just as I was about to step into the hot water I realized that it would be beneficial for me to send a text to Christian before I did something about my smelly armpits. I sent him a quick text: _Your daughter is at my/Adrian's place sleeping! _before i stepped inside the shower. When I came out I dried myself and put on the undergarment, for then to plug in my hairdryer and brushed it while drying so it would be straight but with volume a fall.

When I finished I took on a hair ribbon and my silk robe before I decided to put lotion on my legs. A year into my modeling I got a tips from Heidi Klum about having laser on my legs to remove my hair permanently, I did so with my armpits, legs, thighs and crotch. I am forever grateful! When I looked at my heels I almost had to take a second look.

What I saw was not pretty- was it that long since I had my heels done? I think so! I huffed and found a tub and put warm water and salt in. After ten to fifteen minutes I started scrubbing. I scrubbed to my heels were all free of dead skin and after put on some foot lotion. After I had poured out the dirty water I went to the mirror and decided on a mask; I suddenly though about having a manicure and pedicure and decided to have a full on day spa the next day.

With facials, massages, bubble bath, and perhaps do something about my hair. It was starting to get a little long, not that I complained but I liked it a little shorter. I liked having it to under my boobs, but not down to my waist. I mean I'm no stripper. Not that I'm unfamiliar with the pole or anything- I rock that thing. When I was finished applying the mask I washed my hands and went out to my room.

When I looked at the bed I saw that Alexandra was up, sitting. I smiled the best I could with the mask on and said "hey you. Have you been up for long?" I asked her. She shook her head and looked at me weirdly. "I'm wearing a mask" I told her and then asked if she wanted one. She smiled and nodded her head and slipped out of the bed and reached for my hand.

We walked back to the bathroom and sat her up on the toilet seat. I braided her hair and put on a cute pink hair ribbon before I applied the mask. When I finished I looked at her clothes. Her pantyhose were ripped at the knees and her dress were dirty with dirt so decided to take it off, careful not to have any, I threw away the pantyhose and then went to my closet to see if I found something that could fit her.

I looked around for a bit before I decided on a top and a belt. By the time I got back our mask was dry so we took it off. After it was all done and our faces were dry and I put on some lotion. I bent down to her level and took some cream on her nose, cheeks, chin and forehead with my finger and made some weird sound when my finger hit a new place.

She laughed and that made me laugh. We were down at the kitchen and I was making us some coco and cream and some buns that had just gotten out of the oven that Alexandra was eating when Christian came in looking flustered. Behind him came Adrian, Lissa and Dimitri. They all ran into the kitchen and when Alexandra saw Christian she all but jumped down from her chair and run over to him screaming "Daddy! Daddy!" Christian picked her up and held her tight saying her name swaying her from the left to the right.

It was such a pretty sight to see, but when I looked at Dimitri all I could see in his eyes were sadness and distress. At that moment I realized that he actually loved her. I actually felt bad for him and when I looked at him now I actually thought that he deserved some happiness in his life. I was brought back to the present by little Alexandra.

She was hugging my legs and jumping up and down. I picked her up and held her in my arms. "I found her in the woods. I was out running when I heard her crying" I told them. I was swaying her back and forth on my hip and gave her the rest of her bun. She was nodding her head while I told them that she had run away trying to find her daddy and that she fell asleep on my shoulder when I told her I would help her find him.

I then proceeded to tell them that I put her to bed and when she woke up she wanted a facial, just like I had and that I changed her clothes with something of mine which she rocked- if I dear say so myself- though I had to use some safety pins and two belts to make if fit her. And then I finished with that we went to the kitchen and made us something to eat and drink.

What surprised me next was Christian hugging me tight! chanting "thank you! Thank you!" at least ten times before he kissed my lips- with tongue and all. I don't know who took Alexandra but all I can tell you is that Christian is a hell of a kisser. I moaned into his mouth and soon I found myself with my legs wrapped around him and naked in bed yelling his name out in ecstasy!

**SORRY I JUST HAD TO-I JUST HAD TO!**

* * *

**Working on the next chapter but won't update until i'm halfway through chapter 14. Please review, cause i know that more than four people read this story when my e-mail is almost full of favorite stories/author alerts every time i update. I don't want to be a bitch, but i feel like since i take time to update this story then i feel like you should take time to review when it only takes you fifteen seconds or less. **

**-I. S. Teigen**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**KIDDING!**

**I had to make it exciting for yah:P**

… and kissed my cheek before he took a big gulp of my cocoa and a big bite of my bun. He looked at me before he said "these are so good! And the coco is over the top!" he told me before he took Alexandra from me. "I know. They are so good and Rose made me help" she said smiling at me. "Well, of cou_r_se. I couldn't let tu just sit a_r_ound and make moi do all the wo_r_k now could I, ma Cherie?" I told her with a smile while I spoke with a French accent.

She laughed at me and I laughed at her. She was such a fun little girl to hang around with. It wasn't before now that I remembered that Adrian, Lissa and Dimitri were standing there watching. Lissa and Dimitri were standing close together and looking at each other talking quietly with each other and Adrian were standing with a cup of cocoa and were pouring whisky from his hip- flask in it before he took some cream on top.

I watched him as he took a large gulp, and while he did he closed his eyes, obviously enjoying it. Feeling my stare he looked at me smiling and holding his cup up saying "dangerously good, little dhampire" and added a wink at the end.

It was the day Juliette was coming and a week from today that my Playboy shoot were taking off. I had gotten a text from her telling me that I was allowed to do my own shoot, as long as Holly was ok with it. Later that same day I had gotten a mail from Holly saying she couldn't make the shoot, but not to worry, she was sending the camera crew over and to just email her about what I wanted to do at the shoot. My idea was not like any other shoot they had done, but Holly gave me the thumb up and told me to go for it.

I was standing outside a Mercedes SUV with some guardians standing watch not far from me. When I was about to leave for the airport this morning Adrian and Christina demanded that I had some guardians following me since Pennsylvania was the sixth most populated city in the US . They were afraid that some crazy fan was going to recognize me and then assault me.

When I pointed out that I had black belt in Kung Fu and Martial arts they both snorted at me. _Snorted_! They sounded like pigs doing that, before munching down the breakfast I made for them. _Spoiled motherfuckers _I thought. Having Juliet living here for a couple of weeks was going to rock MAJOR! I was waiting on the runway; the plain was scheduled to arrive in ten minutes but I could see the plain and hear the engine so I knew it would be here ahead of time. Within two minutes it hand landed but I had to wait an extra five minutes to park.

When it stopped and the door opened I almost couldn't stop myself. I ran toward the plain and was embraced with the familiar arms of Juliette. Juliette and I went shopping in the city of Pennsylvania **(if I remember correct that's where court is?) **and went berserk. We bought clothes and shoes, accessories, bags, make-up, jewelries, hair products and then we went to have out nails done and did facials.

I felt a little bad for the guardians but I tried not to think about them. When I told them to go to join us for Armani I got them two new tailored suits which they protested for but I told them to shut up. I didn't want them to come with but they had been ordered by Adrian. I have to say, they did look sharp. When we were finished shopping we went to eat.

We went to a nice restaurant and the guardians stood outside protesting that they were fine and not hungry. I was afraid they hadn't eaten and must've been starving and when I addressed this to Juliette she just laughed at me saying they probably had been heating at least twice using their guardian skills. When we were about to leave the restaurant the guardians came and escorted us out the back of the restaurant saying there was hundreds of paparazzi outside by the front door.

When we walked through the kitchen and out back we were blinded with flashes from the cameras. The paparazzi were standing at a respectable distance but they were shouting. The guardians – which I just remembered the names off, Guardian Ian James and Guardian Julian Brown- goes into Guardian mode so one is in front of me and Juliette and one is behind us. They push away the people and when we start heading toward where the cars are parked I see some teenage girls standing next to the cars. I smile as I reach for a marker in my bag and when we reach the girls they ask nicely if they can have an autograph and picture.

The guardians starts to protest but before they start to shoo them away I say "of course you can" with a smile. They ask a few questions like what I'm doing here and if I have some tips for them who want to be a model. I answer with saying that I'm on a break and visiting family and that to just to be careful because there are a lot of bastards out there who says that they are a photographer when they're not and to believe in yourself. I give themselves a hug before I step inside the car.

When Juliette and I came through the front door we went straight for the kitchen. I had asked Mia to stock the fridge for me while I was picking up Juliette at the airport. I had given her a simple specification which contained food and alcohol; Juliette's favorites, any kinds of food as long as I make it and tequila and some other stuff and chardonnay. We were huge fans of chardonnay. When I opened the fridge I saw it was stocked. Along with the tequila and chardonnay I saw Campari and rum and vodka. I took out the rum and turned to Juliette asking "want some margaritas?" with a smile.

I don't know what time it was but I felt like shit. The sun was shining in through the window and I felt sticky from top to bottom. My head was hurting, my mouth felt like something had died in there and did I mention I felt like shit? I so didn't want to move but damn I had to pee. I rolled out of bed taking the sheet with me and wrapping it around me before I crawled to the bathroom. Damn, my head was spinning. I moaned when I sat down on the toilet and did my business and the upper part of my body fell forward and leaned on my knees.

God, if peeing felt this good every time I had to pee I would call it orgasmic. Emptying my bladder at the moment felt orgasmic, though not as good as an orgasm when the head of the male organ hits the g-spot and you tremble for a whole minute after you've had the best sex ever. Suddenly my mind was filled with pictures of last night. Me and Juliette laughing having a good time. I think drinking a lot of margaritas when you're exhausted after shopping for many many hours is not a very good idea.

It can go straight to your head. I also saw a picture of Adrian and some guy sitting with us, he's face reminded me of someone though. I also saw this person kissing me and I kissing him back, us on the bed together naked and in _very _sexual positions. I could see us going fast and slow, almost loving like, kissing. I could almost remember the feeling of his lips on mine. Unconsciously I put my fingers on my lips and smiled. I washed my hands and put some water in my face and hair in a high ponytail.

When I went back to my room I dressed in some undergarment and my robe before I went down stairs. When I faced the bed I saw a glass of water and some painkillers on the nightstand. I took the pills before I went down stairs. Walking down went slow. Really slow; I felt like an old lady walking on ice. For the first time I felt muscle-bound… and _sore_.

Sore in my lady-parts and muscle-bound in my arms and legs… my stomach as well. It felt like I hadn't exercised in ages, though I ran and sparred with Dimitri before I made breakfast for Adrian and Christian. When I was halfway down the stairs I met Juliette shuffling out of Adrian's bedroom door. Our eyes met and I could see the guilt in her eyes and I grunted and shrugged before I started my walk down the stairs, while Juliette went up. After my year long walk I ended up in the kitchen just to wish I was dead.

There in front of me was Adrian and _that guy _drinking coffee and talking. _David Foster._

**PLEASE READ!**

**So I want to know what you think of David Foster? Is he a guy for Rose or is he a no-no? And I also want to explain to you all about the Rose-shouting-at-Dimitri-and-Lissa-and-Rose-taking-avenge-on-them-thing … I don't like those stories. If i wrote about Rose taking avenge on Lissa i would feel like this story would be childish. Stories about taking avenge is childish, to me. I would like to think of this story as clean but don't worry, there will be a confrontation between Lissa and Rose and there may or may not be some shouting… I mean, when is Rose going to let go of all that blackness and anger? :P**

**Working on the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW- and perhaps i will be able to get 15 reviews this time?**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN/ I am writing, just not much but hopefully I will update soon- and I hope not every one of you have forgotten this story!  
In case you are also following a story called ****LIFE**** and ****CAN'T BE BACK****(this one is a Vampire Academy story)** **then I will have to disappoint you, but you will NOT get an update for these two stories anytime soon; Their on HOLD. It's a shame really because ****CAN'T BE BACK ****is what got me started in writing so I would like to finish it up : ( **

**I hope you will take into consideration that I have three exams coming up since this is my last year of high school, but hopefully there will be an update for I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU and LIFE. . . . "Now, in other news" I think I will change the name of ****I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ****- just because I can and because I feel like it's sort of a mouthful :P**

**XOXO (gossip girl) I.$.Teigen**


End file.
